megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tornado Hold
is Tengu Man's Special Weapon in Mega Man 8. The weapon drops a fan on the ground that creates a tornado that can trap and (in some cases) damage enemies. Clown Man is particularly weak to this weapon, as it causes his long arms to become tangled up, rendering him helpless. Mega Man can also use this to levitate to some areas or as an actual barrier against enemy projectiles. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man 8. *''For Tornado Hold, the first number is damage inflicted from hitting the boss with the fan; the second number is damage dealt from the tornado it creates.'' *''Damage values listed in this chart is the amount of damage done per hit, not the total amount inflicted.'' *''Cut Man and Wood Man are available only in the Sega Saturn version of Mega Man 8.'' *''Note: For Yardokargo, if the boss is hit with the fan and is hit for the entire duration of the Tornado Hold, will be defeated instantly, as there is a bug so the Tornado Hold ignores invincibility frames.'' Other appearances ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' Tornado Hold is one of the weapons that Mega Man and Roll can use in the fighting games Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, working relatively the same way as it did in Mega Man 8, by placing a fan and summoning a tornado that changes in range depending on the strength used. While it does not do a massive amount of damage on its own, it can deal multiple hits, block some projectiles and launch opponents up, making it a good move for starting combos. ''Cannon Spike Tornado Hold is Mega Man's Heavy Attack. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U ''.]] The Tornado Hold is used by Mega Man in the fighting game ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as a custom move for his up special, Rush Coil. It must be unlocked before it can be swapped out. Mega Man drops a fan on the ground that creates a tornado, which helps him slowly rise to the air. Opponents caught in the tornado will be damaged inside it and then pushed (much like in Mega Man 8), taking 1-2% damage, up for a total of 6. It can be used mid-air as recovery, and it doesn't leave Mega Man helpless upon using it. However, it has slightly more startup time in exchange for more horizontal recovery. The fan will drop to the ground while pushing Mega Man up if used mid-air. Screenshots MM8-Get-TornadoHold-SS.png|Weapon screen of Mega Man gaining the Tornado Hold. MM8-TornadoHold0-SS.png|Mega Man firing a Tornado Hold fan. This fan, upon hitting the ground, will create a tower of wind. MM8-TornadoHold1-SS.png|Mega Man using Tornado Hold. A large tower of wind is created from the spinning fan on the ground. MM8-TornadoHold2-SS.png|Mega Man using Tornado Hold to reach higher grounds. MM8-TornadoHold3-SS.png|Mega Man using Tornado Hold against Clown Man in Wily Tower. Clown Man is swept away by Tornado Hold's ability to produce a tower of wind from below. MM8-TornadoHold4-SS.png|Clown Man entangled by his own arms as a result of being hit by Tornado Hold. Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 8 items Category:Air weapons